


What's in a name?

by couldnthandleit



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, more like a canon disagreement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6288331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/couldnthandleit/pseuds/couldnthandleit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which after Emma and Killian's little adventure in the past there's a tiny detail regarding her new baby brother that changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's in a name?

**Author's Note:**

> So this little nugget has been sitting in my mind for the last couple of months, but I've been very unsure of posting it because it's my first time writing in English and I'm not very confident that I got it right, but whatever, I tried.
> 
> Also lets just pretend that the CS kiss happens before Snowing announce the name of the baby.

He doesn't react, at first, when he hears Snow announcing the baby’s name.  To be fair, his head is kind of still in the clouds after his and Emma’s shared moment outside the dinner a few minutes before.

(They had been interrupted by Dave clearing his throat with a scowl while his wife, on the contrary, regarded them with raised brows and an amused smile.

Emma had blushed prettily and followed her parents inside, dragging him by the hand, when they asked for an explanation of where they had been.)

(And then letting go as soon as Henry approached them.

Not that he minded.

_Much._ )

(He understood, really, but it still stung a bit.)

Is not until Swan turns in his direction, mouth hanging open in astonishment that the name finally registers.

**_Prince Charles_.**

The same name Swan had blurted as his moniker while on King Midas’ ball. The same name he had kept using during his whole interactions with the Charmings while in the past.

_Bloody Hell._

As the name didn't really mean anything for the rest of Storybrook citizens, they soon get back to their drinks and celebrating the new prince’s arrival. The royals accept the compliments with their characteristic grace, but they seem to be paying more attention to their daughter’s and his reaction, taking in their wide open mouths with amused smiles.

_Say something, you git!_

“I―” he actually stutters, completely flabbergasted. “I don’t…”

Snow and Charming share a glance, before Snow takes pity on him and launches to an explanation.

“You know we had a bit of a disagreement settling on a name. We wanted something that wasn't just adequate for a royal; we also wanted it to have an actual meaning.” After she sees their still stunned expressions she hurries to clarify. “We wanted it to mean something, and not just be a pretty name.”

“And we wanted to avoid him being made fun of by the other kids,” quips David. “Leopold, seriously,” he shakes his head ruefully.

“For the tenth time…!”

“Guys, please,” their daughter decides to put a stop to the old argument before it even begins.

“We almost settled on Leo, actually,” continues the prince with the explanation, “but then I remembered a man I meet a long time ago. It was someone we didn't spend much time with, actually, but our brief acquaintance was quite meaningful and helpful to me.”

Now Emma and Henry look decidedly intrigued, while Killian tries not to squirm too much on his seat. He’s pretty sure he knows what’s coming, and he doesn't really want for Swan to know about it and feel pressured.

“It was a point in my life where I didn't have much faith in love. I was just about to enter an arranged marriage, and that had dampened my belief that True Love could possibly exist; at least not for me,” he chuckles a bit self-deprecatingly at his family’s stunned expression. “Yeah, really. Anyway, I shared my thoughts with this prince and he shared some wisdom with me that made me rethink it all again.”

“Mate,” Killian tries to interrupt him at this point, feeling the tips of his ears reddening, but Emma and Henry both shush him while simultaneously leaning forward in identical eagerness, totally enraptured by the prince’s words. He huffs trying to hide his embarrassment, ignoring Snow's knowing smile.

“What did he say?” the lad ends up asking, not one for showing patience while in the middle of a story.

“That he used to feel the same way as I, and all it took was meeting the right person to change his perspective,” he looks pointedly at his daughter before continuing, “and that he would go to the end of the world for her.”

Silence follows. All eyes at their booth turn simultaneously to Killian, who flinches and shifts uncomfortably. He avoids eye contact with anyone by lifting his tankard and taking a gulp of ale. Despite trying to act nonchalant, his eyes betray him glancing towards his Swan, trying to gauge her reaction, fearing that it might be too much and too soon. They just kissed for a bit outside before being interrupted by her parents, without the chance of pursuing the topic about their relationship. But it seems that he doesn't need to worry this time, for her green eyes have softened in awed wonder. He knows that look. She’s asking herself what has she done to deserve this; to have somebody love her so completely to garner such devotion.

He lowers his arm, smiling softly at her. Oh, his beautiful and incredibly strong lass. How can she not see how truly amazing and deserving she is? He vows to himself he’s going to make sure that she knows from now on how much she actually matters.

Out of the corner of his eye he sees Henry looking between the two of them, curiosity and something else that he doesn't quite know how to read mixed on his face, so he decides it’s time to try and diffuse the tension.

“I also seem to recall you saying that her parents would be crazy not to approve of him.”

That seems to do the trick when Charming scowls and crosses his arms on his chest, making the lad smile at his grandpa's being overprotective of his mum.

“Yeah, well, that was before I learnt that it was actually a pirate in disguise speaking about _my only daughter_ ,” he emphasizes the last part by pointing at her with his head.

“Speaking of which, how did you do it? The disguise, I mean," hurries to clarify Snow when she notices his growing smirk. It would have been too easy.

“It was Rumplestiltskin’s doing, actually," explains Emma with a pointed look for him to behave in front of Henry, "a glamour spell. As well as the invitation and clothes for the ball,” 

“It was a good thing he did, or you might have recognized my devilishly handsome face when you dug me out of that pile of corpses that Cora massacred,” he winks at Snow, making David groan in exasperation.

“Okay, you win, we can name him Leopold after all” he addresses his wife, who playfully nudges his shoulder with her own, careful not to stir the peaceful baby in her arms. Their daughter smacks Killian's shoulder―reaching above Henry’s head, who ducks out of the way― making him put a hand to his chest in mock hurt. Mother and daughter share an exasperated look.

“In all honesty though, that conversation made me believe that maybe love was possible for me after all,” continues David more seriously this time. “That helped me admit that what I had for Snow was not just an infatuation,” he shares a loving look with his wife, passing his arm around her shoulders, under the stunned looks of the pirate and the saviour.

“B―but,” Emma falters in her speech before regaining her bearings, “even without that conversation you ended up together anyway.”

“The only reason I was there at all was because we had changed the past,” argues Killian. “In fact, _you_ weren't even supposed to be there yourself. The only reason you were was because we needed to rescue Emma so she could return you your ring, so you couldn't have had that conversation with me nor anyone else. It was all your own doing, not mine, mate.”

“Maybe that was true before, but that’s not what I remember now” David points out, effectively silencing him. He’s right too, of course. They could spend hours trying to make any sense of the situation, or trying to guess what would have been the boy’s name hadn't they have messed with the timeline, but there’s no way for them to know now. There really is no point in dwelling in what ifs.

Emma and he share another look, bemused, before his Swan smiles down at the baby, reaching out softly, only to have him wrap his little hand around her finger.

“It’s so nice to meet you, Charlie,” she whispers finally, her eyes full of love for her new brother.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not entirely happy with the ending, but whatever, it's done.
> 
> Happy Captain Charming Friday!


End file.
